


An Old Traveler

by ladyfinnegan



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Superwho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfinnegan/pseuds/ladyfinnegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly wedded Sam and Gabriel move into a strange little blue house that an old friend left for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at a superwho fic. If you must judge, do so gently :)

“Wait, so who exactly left you this house?” Sam parked the moving truck in front of a little Victorian house in Carmel-By-The-Sea, California. It was a peculiar shade of blue, almost like the night sky after a storm.  
“An old friend of mine did. He travels way too often and decided that he didn’t need it.” Gabriel hopped off the truck and opened the back.  
“And his name would be?” Sam asked, getting off to help his newly wedded husband.  
“His name, Samuel, is not of import at the moment. Now start grabbing boxes and haul your perky ass to the front door.”  
Sam sighed and grabbed a box at random, which was a bad mistake.   
“Jesus Christ, Gabriel. What do you have in here, small immigrant children?”  
Gabriel chuckled, leading some to the front door “That’s my record collection, so careful with it, Samquatch.” He shook a little golden key that hung by a circular keychain, with a bunch of circles on it “Ready?”  
“I doubt everything will fit in here. Are you sure this wasn’t made for Hobbits?”  
Gabriel unlocked the door “O ye of little faith.”  
Sam almost dropped his box. The interior of the house was as big as what he imagined Buckingham Palace was.  
Sam set down the box and outside, then back in, then back out. Gabriel leaned on the banister of the grand staircase.  
“It’s bigger on the inside.” Sam panted.  
“He knew you’d say that.” Gabriel stated.  
“Who?”  
“That’s for me to know, Sammy-boy, and you to eventually find out.” Gabriel patted Sam’s cheek “C’mon, Moose, we have two trucks of shit to unload!”  
Sam stood, stunned. Instead of helping his husband, he proceeded to discover every room in this strange house.  
By 11:30 pm, Mr. & Mr. Winchester were all moved in.  
“Gabriel, do you want some ice cre-?”  
The bowls of double fudge ice cream slipped from Sam’s grip as he saw the faint outline out a police box, the same shade as his house, dematerialize from his living room. Gabriel stood innocently smiling as the whirring of engines stopped.  
“What the fuck?” Sam breathed out slowly.  
Gabriel reached up and kissed Sam’s forehead “Soon, Sammy. Soon.”


End file.
